Waiting
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Setelah kepergian Anggota SSS. Sekarang Otonashi merasa kesepian di Afterlife. kini ia hanya menunggu ... Menunggu kapan ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya - Fail summary! Warning: TYPO, cerita gaje& pendek, Diambil dari epilog Angel beats.


"WAAH KAKKOI!"  
"Mengangumkan sekali!"  
"Dia bukankah Otonashi-san, kan? Ketua osis sekolah ini?"  
"Wah iya dia ganteng ya! Apakah dia mempunya pacar?"  
"Aku dengar ia sedang **menunggu** seseorang"  
"Benarkah..?"

**Yosukegalih present  
WAITING  
Angel Beats (C) Jun maeda**

**Warning: Misstypo, cerita gak nyambung ,OOT, ** ide diambil dari episode 13,5 atau Epilog Angel beats

Dont like, dont read~

Menunggu

Satu kata yang ditunjukkan kepada pemuda berambut merah beriris dark brown. Seorang pemuda yang dikenali sebagai Yuzuru Otonashi adalah Ketua Osis Afterlife Gakuen . Sekolah dimana berada di dunia setelah kehidupan. Sekolah yang berisi oleh murid murid yang disebut NPc. Sambil meminum minuman kaleng, ia mengamati ke sebuah lapangan yang sedang digunakan oleh para murid untuk olahraga. Hembusan angin menerpa rambut merahnya. Raut wajah yang kosong. Ia begitu merindukan sesuatu. Sebuah kenangan yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Ia teringat pertama kali ia jatuh kedunia ini. Ia bertemu dengan Yurippe/ yuri. Ia mengajak ke sebuah organisasi yang bernama : Shinda Sekai Sensen (SSS). Sebuah organisasi yang menentang Kami-sama sebagai protes atas kehidupan yang begitu menyedihkan. Namun pada akhirnya semua anggota SSS berhasil lulus dari akademi Afterlife Gakuen dan istirahat dengan tenang. Ia ingat sekali kenangan manis dengan kawan kawannya. Ketika Yuri menendang wajah Fujimaki, Perkelahian Hinata dengan Yui, TK yang sedang ngedance, ketika memancing ikan monster dan semua kenangan yang ia lalui dengan SSS. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat ia rindukan . Kerinduan yang disebabkan satu hal: Ia terlalu lama menunggu . Menunggu seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Kanade Tachibana. Gadis berambut biru pucat beriris emas lah yang ia tunggu. Gadis yang merupakan seorang Angel yang termasuk musuh berat bagi SSS. Namun pada akhirnya ia menolong anggota SSS. Namun yang begitu mencengangkan, Otonashi pernah mendonorkan Jantungnya ke Kanade. Lalu, mengapa ia menunggu gadis tersebut? Padahal gadis tersebut sudah pergi ketempat yang damai. Tempat dimana orang orang beristirahat dengan tenang. Apakah ia akan kembali? Apakah harapan bisa menjadi kenyataan? Atau hanya omong kosong belaka?

"Souka Arigatou.. For loving me.. this gift of life you gave me.. Arigatou Gozaimas!"  
Kata terakhir dari Kanade sebelum menghilang. Kata kata yang membuat Otonashi menitikkan air mata dan memeluk Kanade erat. Namun sayangnya Kanade menghilang meninggalkan Otonashi sendiri.

"Kanade..."Gumam Otonashi.

* * *

Matahari bersinar dengan terik. Burung burung berkicau dengan merdu. Sebuah hamparan bunga mawar dan matahari tertanam di kebun belakang sekolah. Namun, hal yang membuat Otonashi tertarik adalah Kanade yang asik bermain di kebun tersebut.  
"Sedang apa kau disitu?"Tanya Otonashi.  
Gadis itu bangkit dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Seekor kupu kupu terbang bebas menuju angkasa.  
"Penyiangan, antara lain.."Ucapnya. Otonoshi pun tertegun.  
"Oh ya! Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami? "Ajak Otonashi kepada Kanade tersebut.  
"ha?"  
"Iya sekarang kami akan bergi memancing si sungai.."  
"Sungai..? Tapi bukannya ada peraturan untuk pergi sungai... itu sangat berbahaya."Ujar Kanade cemas.  
"It's fine! Kau bukan lagi ketua Osis lagi jadi melanggarlah untuk sekali saja"Ucap Otonashi sambil meyakinkan gadis tersebut.  
"Tapi aku masih murid-.."Otonashi segera menarik Kanade ke tempat dimana anggota SSS berada. Topi yang dikenakan Kanade pun terhempas dari pemiliknya dan jatuh diantara rimbunan bunga matahari.

"Cih Kanade...!"

* * *

Otonashi menggengam erat botol minuman kalengnya. Banyak kenangan manis yang ia lalui dengan gadis tersebut. Rasanya ia akan menyalahkan Kami-sama. Mengapa ia ditakdirkan begini?  
"Haah" Otonashi mendesah panjang. Tak mungkin ia menyalahkan takdirnya sendiri. Lagipula ia masih punya satu tugas lagi. Menolong jiwa seseorang yang masih mempunyai beban sisa atau penyesalan hidupnya. Mungkin suatu hari ada seseorang yang jatuh kedunia ini dan masih mempunyai penyesalan hidupnya. Otonoshi akan membantunya agar orang tersebut bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Ya.. Meskipun ia harus menunggu dan menunggu... Harapan yang tak pasti.

"Otonashi-san!"  
Otonashi menengok kearah seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang baru saja memanggilnya.  
"Ah kau... Ada masalah lagi?"Tanya Otonashi terhadap pemuda tersebut.  
"Ah ano.. Aku sudah mengingat sedikit tentang kematian ku.. Cuma Aku..."  
Otonashi pun tersenyum. Kini ia tahu bahwa tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini adalah menolong seseorang yang mempunyai penyesalan hidupnya dan mencari tahu apa penyesalan hidupnya sesungguhnya. Meskipun ia tau ia harus mengalami sakitnya kerinduan dan sunyinya penantian. Ya menanti Kapan ia bisa bertemu Kanade-san suatu hari nanti.

"Yeah... Wait me Kanade . One day we met again in the peaceful place. ...And we can life together ...forever"

End

Minna-san! Watashi Yosuke desu! Hmm ano saya author baru di fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan yang membuat ketidak nyamanan ketika membaca, maafkan saya ^ Gomenne kalau kependekan U.U

Mind to RnR ? :3

Epilog

"Arigatou Gozaimas Otonoshi-san!"  
Matahari pun sudah di ufuk barat. Langit berubah menjadi orange. Otonashi yang baru saja berbincang bincang dengan salah satu pemuda tadi . Senyum terukir dari bibir Otonashi. Sebelum pemuda itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Pemuda itu baru saja lulus dari Akademi Afterlife gakuen.  
"Ha... aku pasti akan merindukan dia"Ujarnya. Otonashi mengenal pemuda tersebut 3 bulan yang lalu ketika diadakan midsterm. Otonashi pun datang menolongnya dan mewujudkan penyesalan hidupnya. Sekarang ia sudah lulus, pasi sekarang Otonashi bakal kesepian lagi.

Otonashi segera melangkah menuju ruangan Osis. Ketika melewati suatu ruang musik. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara piano dari ruang musik. Melodi indah tersebut terus mengalun sehingga membuat Otonashi penasaran. Ketika ia masuk ke ruang musik, sesosok gadis sedang asik memainkan piano. Dengan lihai, jari jari manis tersebut menari nari diatas keyboard piano. Sehingga menghasilkan melodi yang indah. Ketika Otonashi mendekat, pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat gadis tersebut.

"K- kanade..!"

.

.

"KANAADEE!"

Siiiing.

~End~


End file.
